This project will describe and analyze patterns of fertility, mortality, and population growth among Soviet regions and ethnic groups. Data sources include Soviet censuses, Soviet statistical and economic journals and handbooks, and public health and medical journals and monographs. Many new estimates of mortality and fertility will be made which tap behaviorally significant aspects of population and which facilitate comparison with demographic patterns elsewhere in the world. The extent of typicality of the demographic behavior of Soviet ethnic groups and in Soviet regions will be assessed through comparison of these estimates with similar measures for other parts of the world. Using these new estimates, population projections by region and by ethnic group will be made under a variety of assumptions. These projections will be used to assess the potential demographic impact of Soviet population policies in the areas of mortality, fertility, and migration. In the past twenty years, mortality and fertility among Soviet subpopulations have moved in different and sometimes confusing directions. In some regions and for some ethnic groups overall and marital fertility have declined, while for other regions and groups overall and marital fertility have risen. Although life expectancy has generally increased since 1959, recently, especially in the Western part of the Soviet Union, adult male mortality has increased substantially. Since 1971, reported infant mortality has also risen, especially in the Eastern part of the Soviet Union. The enormous diversity in the level of socio-economic development, cultural background, and demographic behavior among Soviet regions and ethnic groups means that restriction of the analysis of fertility and mortality to the level of the country as a whole would have limited value. Disaggregation of mortality and fertility to the level of regions and ethnic groups allows more meaningful analysis and permits comparison of the distinctive sub-national patterns with observed demographic behavior elsewhere in the world.